


Jupiter...

by lovbot



Series: -Chanbaek Drabbles- [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Drabbles, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, brief mentions of other members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovbot/pseuds/lovbot
Summary: I'm starting a chanbaek drabbles series just so I can get little idea's out of my head without having to write a full length fic! This is the first, I couldn't get out of my head how sad bbh would be at all the mean comments about pcy's cute little tummy recently so my mind went off on a tangent and wrote this, enjoy! (I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes I hate editing oops)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting a chanbaek drabbles series just so I can get little idea's out of my head without having to write a full length fic! This is the first, I couldn't get out of my head how sad bbh would be at all the mean comments about pcy's cute little tummy recently so my mind went off on a tangent and wrote this, enjoy! (I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes I hate editing oops)

Baekhyun doesn’t like seeing it, he knows it must be worse on Chanyeol’s SNS, the harsh comments about the small roll he has recently atoned, the cute little role of fat that Baekhyun could quite possibly be responsible for, Baekhyun had taken a liking to baking recently and Chanyeol was being his tasting guinea pig, always hovering over Baekhyun in the kitchen, always touching his boyfriend in some way, his hand resting on his hip, chin on his shoulder or simply just standing so close so they have to be touching. Baekhyun doesn’t mind, he quite likes it that Chanyeol keeps him the company, they don’t have a lot of spare time off these days so it’s nice to know Chanyeol doesn’t just keep Baekhyun around for the sex and make-out sessions after shows which they had two of right now before a few more days off.  
Baekhyun removes himself from the bed of his hotel room, he hadn’t been put in a room with Chanyeol like usual this time around, he was sharing with Kyungsoo and Chanyeol was with Sehun. Chanyeol and Baekhyun kept their relationship a secret from everyone except the members, no staff, no one at SM, no one else knew, they both knew the risks were too high but Baekhyun knew he needed to see his boyfriend right now, weather the staff caught him or not, he needed to make sure Chanyeol wasn’t looking at his SNS frowning right now like Baekhyun had been just moments ago.  
When Baekhyun reaches the opposite end of the hotel hall and quietly knocks on the door Sehun is already standing there. “You can bunk here, I’ll stay in your room, and Kyungsoo will understand, He’s not too bad right now but I think you would help comfort him.” Sehun, although the maknae, could pick up the other members true feeling well, he patted Baekhyun on the back while Baekhyun thanked him and quickly went into the room. Baekhyun couldn’t see Chanyeol in the room until he realised that the lump on one of the beds was in fact, his boyfriend, Park Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun lifted the sheet and tucked in beside his shirtless boyfriend. “What- oh, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol sighed after initially being frightened. Chanyeol instantly went to cover his stomach with his arms but Baekhyun grabbed them and pinned them above his head before he could, straddling him. “Don’t listen to them.” Baekhyun muttered, He didn’t realise he had started crying until Chanyeol started protesting. “Shhh.” Baekhyun muttered before giving Chanyeol a chaste kiss. “Please don’t read them, it’s my fault anyways and… and…” Baekhyun stopped before curling up into himself. “I love your squishy tummy, yeollie.” Baekhyun mumbled embarrassed. Chanyeol’s hands came to rest on Baekhyun’s hips. “Baekhyun…” Chanyeol sighed, obviously not believing him, Baekhyun moved to sit beside Chanyeol and he pulled him up with him. “Look,” Baekhyun laughed. “I love this so much.” Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile hugely when he saw the roll of Chanyeol’s stomach, poking at it gently Baekhyun leaned down quickly and pecked the small squishy roll over Chanyeol’s boxers. “Baekhyun, stop!” Chanyeol laughed, Baekhyun could tell he was blushing, the tone in his voice was the one he used whenever Baekhyun said something loving or complimented him. “You know what?” Baekhyun asked, flopping himself into Chanyeol’s side. “What?” Chanyeol smiled, leaning back and resting his hand to run through Baekhyun’s freshly washed hair. “I love my boyfriend.” Baekhyun smiled huge. “Yeah? Tell me about him.” Chanyeol muttered. “He has this cute naturally curly hair and his body is weirdly long and he has these huge hands-“ Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s hand that wasn’t running through his hair and threaded his fingers through Chanyeol’s. “- and this beautiful voice that makes me melt and he has a huge heart, he has the cutest tummy in the entire world and I love squishing it so much-“ Chanyeol laughed. “- and he is so talented and so sweet, you know he once bought me this really nice ring, a plain silver band and he said, ‘I know not now but some day.’ And my heart fluttered in my chest because I had always loved him and never thought he liked me back but because of our career I can’t wear the ring and I never gave him an answer, he never let me give him an answer.” Baekhyun mumbled, Chanyeol remembered the moment very clearly, he had been too scared for Baekhyun’s reaction so he distracted him with feathering touches and sweet kisses. “But my answer-“ Baekhyun moved Chanyeol’s hand up to his neck, making it curl around a chain Chanyeol had never known Baekhyun to wear before now. “One small roll of fat, abs or ten rolls of fat-” Baekhyun moved Chanyeol’s hand to wrap around the singular silver band that had been put on the end of the chain. “My answer for you will always be yes."


End file.
